


One Last Time

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Violent car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Mark, Jack and Matthias when it all went terribly wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Jack's POV

I'm sitting here on Mark's bed looking out the window and down the empty street. I'm wishing to see the bone wrack of my boyfriend coming down the street holding chica's leash just like he used to. I want to see him laugh as his dog sees the house and begins to run, as Mark stumbles laughing and runs trying to keep up with her. I do this every day now just as I always remember when it happened, the event that took Mark away from me.

(Flashback)

Matt and me were sitting on the very bed playing cards when I saw Mark coming up the street "Hey Matt, Mark's coming we should go meet him halfway, GET THE WATER BALLOONS!" I yelled running out of the room followed by a laughing Matt. Jack ran to Mark and his room and Matt went to the guest room. Jack retrieved a bag of water balloons from the sock drawer and heard Matt doing the same thing. Jack went to the kitchen and Matt went into the bathroom to fill the balloons in the sink.

Still giggling Jack opened the bag and started to fill one balloon under the faucet. Then he heard a crunch, Jack dropped the balloon to the floor and it splashed all over his shoes. Matt ran into the kitchen and stood next to me. Jack was frozen in fear and worry to petrified to move. Jack heard the noise of a dog yelp and then saw Chica run up the driveway and to the door.

Chica whined and brought Jack back to reality. Jack ran over and let her in "what was that?" "I don't know" Jack answered Matt's question. After the door was inside Jack and Matt rushed down the street and saw a car crashed into a pole and a crowd of people gathered around something. "Call 911 Matt, quick I think someone's hurt!" Jack said looking back at him as he stumbled down the stairs. Matt obediently ran back inside and picked up his phone off the counter and began dialing.

"911 emergency please state you're problem?" "Um yeah there was a car crash down the street from my friends house I think someone's hurt." "All right what's the address?" Matt told the address and said they would send help immediately. Matt and Jack ran down the street to see what was going on. Jack pushed though the crowd as fast as he could looking for Mark.

What Jack saw was an unexpected and shocking site. Tears filled his eyes as Jack kneeled down, who was lying on the ground, it couldn't be! It couldn't have been him! It had to be someone else, but it wasn't it was him and no one else, it was Mark he lay in a puddle of blood and his body was mangled and broken. Mark, baby can you hear me? Say something Mark!" Jack got no response. "Come on talk to me Mark!" Nothing I saw Matt push though the people and stare down at me with unbelieving eyes.

Matt tried to speak but he was scared, just as Jack looked back down at Mark, Jack was shoved away as the paramedics rushed over. "He's lost a lot, I don't know if we'll get him back." Jack screamed at them "he'll make it you'll see! Where you taking him, wherever he goes I go!" Again they pushed Jack away as they ran towards the ambulance.

Jack heard Mark's plea "Jack where am I, Jack?" one man stopped me "who are you?" "I'm his boyfriend and he needs me!" "I'll give you a ride to the hospital." "No! Jack screamed as they tore Jack away from Mark's side. The man showed Matt and Jack to his car and they got in and he was a police officer so he turned on his lights and they sped off. They arrived at the hospital and jumped out of the car. Jack ran though the doors and to the reception desk. "Where did they take him?" "Who sir?" Mark, Mark Fischbach." Um let's see he is in surgery right now I'll inform you when he comes out." "Thank you." Jack said dishearten.

Jack sank down on the floor and thought about the past he decided to call Mark's mother, Jack swallowed hard as the phone rang "Hello?" Mark's mom said in her sweet voice, "Sean is that you?" "Um yes there is something you need to know." "What is it?" "It's M, Mark." "Is he alright?" "I don't think so" Jack's voice trailed off and he couldn't think of anything else to say, apparently she was in shock. "Where are you and tell the truth." "We're at the hospital." "I'll be on a plane, stay put call me if anything changes."

"Alright goodbye." Matt was waiting and standing next to Jack. Matt wanted to call the rest of the Team edge members and Mark's close friends to tell them the news. After about five minutes a doctor came out of the ER and he was walking slowly. "Mr. Mcloughlin?" "That's me" as Jack stands up. "May I talk to you in private?"

He asked implying that we should get away from Matt, he walked over to jack and over to the other side of the lobby "Mr. Mcloughlin your boyfriend is going to die we've done everything we could to save him, but his condition is to server there's nothing more we can do, I'm sorry." Jack broke down in tears. "Can I see him please?" "I'm not sure how long he has at most about five minutes, follow me."

Jack showed him into the room where Mark was lying on the cold metal slab of an operating table. "Jack?" "yeah I'm here love." "Am I going to die?" "I don't know Mark." "Jack?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you to" as Mark kissed him Jack saw a tear glimmer in his eye. "Thank you for being my friend and boyfriend and thank my mom and the rest of my friends and my fans and keep my channel going." "I will and thanks to you for letting me into your heart and accepting me as your boyfriend I will always love you Markimoo, goodbye."

Mark coughed and started to shake and after a small jerk he took his last breath. Jack shut his eyes and gently leaned over his limp body and hugged him. "I'll miss you Markimoo" Jack whispered. The heart monitor showed his heart truly had stopped beating.

One last tear slid down his scared cheek and his hand that Jack was holding went limp. Jack looked and saw Matt look though the doors, he gasped out and broke into tears. Jack knew the close bond they shared.

(End of flashback)

Jack's POV

I look down this empty street, looking for a kid inside a man. Chica walks into the room with her leash in her mouth, she wants to walk down the sidewalk where she can stop and sit in the place where her master was taken from her. As I walk past the graveyard I look at his gravestone. Today he would've been 27 but he was taken from me. So now I'll place a single red rose on his grave and say goodbye one last time.

Jack's POV

A Drunk driver killed Mark, the driver was eighteen years old and had his license suspended for drunk driving, he was fine after his crash collision. Jack decided not to sue the boy because he did not have the heart to bring up Mark's death in court. He spoke a few words at the funeral, but the most touching words were the face of an angel, the spirit of a child, the voice of a god but the experience and heart of one who had been though hell and came back, the one who stood by me until the die he was sent to an early grave. He was my best friend and lover, my inspiration. Be free Mark and fly up to where god has saved a place for you, I Love you Markimoo, my guardian angel.

The end.


End file.
